1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding bearing for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sliding bearing having a groove formed substantially circumferentially on an inner circumferential face of the sliding bearing; a sliding bearing in which a ratio R(=B/H) of a width B of the groove to a depth H of the groove is equal to or larger than 1500/(1500xe2x88x92D) is known (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 63-11530). Where D mm is an inner diameter of the sliding bearing.
In this sliding bearing, when the inner diameter D of the sliding bearing is for example 70 mm, the ratio R is equal to or larger than 1.05. Namely, in this case, the ratio R is very small and in this case, the width B of the groove is substantially equal to the depth H of the groove. When the ratio R is too small, a problem arises in that a top portion of the groove wears easily and thus the wear resistance of the sliding bearing deteriorates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sliding bearing with improved wear resistance.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sliding bearing for an internal combustion engine; the sliding bearing having a groove formed substantially circumferentially on an inner circumferential face of the sliding bearing; the width of the groove being smaller than 0.6 mm, and the ratio of said width of the groove to depth of the groove being larger than 40.
The present invention may be more fully understood from the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention set forth below, together with the accompanying drawings.